Meine Selbstsucht
by feeh- sama
Summary: "Tais sentimentos era uma mistura única de coisas que dava no tão estimado amor, o único problema era por quem estava apaixonado. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam não era pela Elizabetha, muito menos por Roderich e sim... Pelo seu próprio irmão..." Germancest - Death Fic


O prussiano estava ali sentado na janela, olhando o lado de fora, mas na verdade queria tirar tudo àquilo que pensava pela mesma janela que estava sentado. Tais sentimentos era uma mistura única de coisas que dava no tão estimado amor, o único problema era por quem estava apaixonado. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam não era pela Elizabetha, muito menos por Roderich e sim... Pelo seu próprio irmão.

Sim, Era Ludwig que tirava lhe o sono, era ele para quem derrubava as lágrimas dolorosas de um amor engoliu e guardado. Contar... Simplesmente fora de cogitação, não queria ser fuzilado em quanto dormia muito menos ser expulso de casa e nunca mais ver o mais novo.

Respirou fundo e despertou dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu um austríaco furioso e de voz aguda gritar o seu nome.

- Gilbert! Diga quem foi que cortou as cordas de meu piano?! - falou este bufando de raiva.

- Eu... Kesesesese... - o albino soltou sua típica risada, mas o moço de cabelos castanhos levemente avermelhados percebeu algo de errado.

- Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? - sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Que foi agora? Eu juro que não fui eu que coloquei tinta rosa no seu xampu. -disse já se defendendo.

- Você colocou tinta rosa onde? - o austríaco acabou por ficar irritado ainda mais e dizer cinco mil palavrões, mentalmente é claro e saiu dali frustrado.

Aquilo acabou tirando uma pequena risada do mais velho, que se lembrou do que pensava anteriormente e voltou a refletir, mas como a boa casa dos germânicos, parecia que pessoas não paravam de chegar. Bom, a campainha tocou e então foi lá ver quem era.

- Ah... Oi, Feliciano.

- Ciao ~! O Lud está? - Questionou com aquele típico sorriso alegre no rosto.

- O que quer com ele? - Perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Bem, eu e ele vamos sair para jantar hoje. Um jantar romântico. - disse levemente vermelho mais ainda sim, cheio de felicidade.

Pasmo, o albino abriu espaço para o italiano passar, aquilo doeu demais em seu coração. Parecia que tudo havia acabado naquele instante e lágrimas começaram a descer de seu rosto, só percebeu quando as mesmas passaram pelas suas bochechas de maneira ardida, tais lágrimas queimavam em um misto de ódio e decepção.

- Vee ~... Você está bem? - Questionou mais novo ainda ali parado, esperava que o outro indicasse em que cômodo o alemão estava.

- Ah, sim estou. Ele esta no quarto, possivelmente se trocando.

- Grazie. - saltitando e sorrindo se encaminhou para o quarto do loiro.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonto, o albino foi andando vagarosamente até o sofá, porém em um desequilíbrio acabou derrubando um vaso de flores, que tinha na estante e logo em seguida desmaiou. Acabou sendo socorrido, minutos depois pelo austríaco de havia ido ver o que foi aquele barulho.

Depois de bastante tempo desacordado, o prussiano acabou acordando enquanto o austríaco disse para que Ludwig fosse tranquilo, ele cuidaria bem do "arruaceiro".

- Kesesesese... Eu estou maravilhosamente bem, não preciso de babá.

- Você sempre precisou de uma babá Gilbert, só não tínhamos uma. - Disse o alemão em um suspiro. - O médico mandou você permanecer em repouso e se alimentar melhor.

- Ma-Mas eu me alimento mega bem. - Disse ele em um ato de teimosia, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma maneira de manter o irmão ali por mais tempo.

- Come pior que o Alfred! - Falou um tanto furioso e deixou o quarto.

Em um suspiro decepcionado o mais velho abaixou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro longo, pesado, lembrando-se do que o italiano havia lhe dito, mas como parecia não poder pensar naquele dia, foi acordado pela voz do Edelstein.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? - Perguntou este se sentando a beira da cama.

- Já esteve apaixonado? - Ele acabou ignorando completamente a pergunta do outro.

- Bom, sim. Por quê?

- Posso confiar em você?

- Claro. - Disse o mesmo ficando atento ao que o outro dizia.

- Estou perdidamente apaixonado, por alguém que não me quer. E pelo que sei... Essa pessoa é comprometida. - As palavras saíram com cuidado para ter certeza que não deixaria aparente quem era.

- Uau, você precisa falar com ela. Ter certeza do que ela sente por você. - Sugeriu tentando acalmar o coração do prussiano.

- Eu não tenho coragem... - falou tão baixo que Roderich não sabia se ficava assustado ou em dúvida do que o outro tinha falado.

-Bem, não creio que guardar este sentimento é bom...

- Essa parte eu já estou sabendo.

- Estou tentando ajudar.

- Me desculpa... - Foi se encolhendo na coberta e fechou os olhos vendo que o moço de olhos azuis quase violeta sair de seu quarto.

Quando se encontrou sozinho, apagou a luz e novamente se encolheu debaixo da coberta, segurava-se para não chorar...

Aquela dor de ver, imaginar o irmão com o Veneziano não passava... Acabou abraçando-se e de leve apertou os próprio braços, deixando marcas de sua unha, apenas para esquecer daquilo.

- Se Ludwig o ama... Quem sou eu para impedir o amor dele. Só quero que ele seja feliz, acima de tudo que ele seja feliz... Mesmo que isso não me inclua. - Disse a si mesmo enquanto chorava e apertava como podia os braços.

O tempo passou e o albino nem viu, quando seus olhos vermelhos se abriram estava já de manhã. Suspirou, ao ver que ainda se mantinha naquela posição, seus braços com machucados pequenos do tamanho exato da unha. Sentou-se na cama e se ergueu... Fez o que normalmente fazia, fez sua higiene pessoal, se vestiu, foi tomar café, mas acabou vendo que seu irmão não estava ali.

Sentou-se na cadeira com a cara não muito boa e se serviu.

- Bom dia para você também. - Disse Roderich.

- Bom dia, chato...

- O que é isso no seu braço?

- Nada que te importe... Cadê o Lud?

- Dormiu na casa do Feliciano e mandou avisar que só volta à noite. - Mal terminou de dizer e viu o moço da pele alva levantar-se e sair dali.

A primeira coisa que passou na mente do germânico mais velho: "Os dois transaram." Pronto, era o fim. Depois de um contato tão intimo, não teve duvidas o loiro estava apaixonado pelo Vargas.

Saiu de casa, parando antes apenas para pegar um casaco, acabou acidentalmente pegando o casaco o irmão, só percebeu aquilo quando colocou o mesmo e sentiu o adorável cheiro do mais novo.

Andou sem rumo durante horas, quando finalmente sentiu-se cansado e com uma fome descomunal, sentou-se em um banco que tinha ali. Olhou em volta vendo claramente que tinha atravessado o país praticamente.

Tateou os bolsos sentindo algo no bolso do casaco. Tirou da mesma a carteira do irmão mais novo. Abriu a mesma vendo dinheiro ali e sorriu. Estava sendo salvo pelo seu irmão mesmo ele nem sequer soubesse que estava ali. Ele sentia como se fosse algo mágico que Ludwig fazia.

Rindo das próprias bobagens e dos bons momentos com o irmão, entrava em uma lanchonete para encher o estômago, pediu o lanche e enquanto aguardava o mesmo acabava por ficar cheirando a manga do casaco, estava bem largo em si... Seu irmão havia crescido tanto.

Ele acabou passando um bom tempo na lanchonete, não só porque demorou a comer, mas também por falta de forças de voltar para casa e começou ali a imaginar o alemão perto de si, começou a rir e falar sozinho, as pessoas observam o mundo de ilusões que o próprio prussiano se colocou sem incluir mais ninguém.

Talvez esse fosse o método que o outro encontrou, de não perder o irmão e de não contar ao mesmo sobre seus sentimentos. Saciando-se com a própria mente.

- Moço, hoje é dia de meio expediente e temos que fechar a loja. - Disse uma das garçonetes receosa ao albino.

- Ah, claro. - O mesmo deu conta do que fazia, pediu algo para viagem, pagou e saiu dali.

Já deviam ser 15 horas quando o prussiano saiu da lanchonete, pensou em ir procurar o irmão na casa do Vargas, mas respirou fundo e foi caminhando tranquilamente para casa.

Pensava em como conseguiu fazer aquilo, andar até ali... Estava cansando demais, sentou-se em uma praça qualquer e encolheu-se dentro daquele maravilhoso casaco.

O Prussiano quase xingou o mundo inteiro quando chegou em casa, seus pés estavam latejando, era quase a hora do jantar. Entrou rapidamente no quarto, se despiu e foi tomar um longo banho relaxante, porem ele não esperava que enquanto atravessava o curto caminho entre o banheiro e o quarto o alemão e o italiano estavam subindo as escadas aos beijos.

- Gi-GILBERT! - O loiro acabou gritando, tampando os olhos do namorado rapidamente.

- Entschuldigung* - Disse ele muito vermelho entrando no banheiro.

Sua respiração ficou pesada, seu coração disparado, isso por simplesmente ter ficado nu na frente do amado. Não que ele nunca tivesse ficando nu na frente de alguém, mas com o irmão sempre foi diferente, ele sempre fica mais "calma" ao lado do mais novo.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se, entrou no chuveiro e sentiu aquela água quente cair sobre o seu corpo, aliviando aquela tensão, mas sua mente foi muito além do que podia. Começou a imaginar o seu irmão ali com ele... Imaginou-se no lugar do Vargas.

Ali, deixou do chuveiro, começou a se acariciar, a gemer, sim, eles estava imaginando o irmão dentro de si, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido o quanto o amava. Pena, era só imaginação.

Depois do longo e prazeroso banho, foi com a toalha em rolada a cintura para seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama, colocou o fone de ouvido, tinha insuportáveis gemidos ecoando pela casa inteira, e olhou o ventilador suspirando.

Pensava em desistir, não aguentava mais segurar aquele sentimento... Por quê? Por que depois de tantos anos? Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentava dormir, mas a imagem do alemão passava pela sua cabeça. Acabou se sentando na cama e em um ato de fúria com si próprio, bateu com força em sua própria cabeça e começou a chorar.

Aquilo podia doer, mas não se comparava com o que sentia no peito, parecia que seu coração estava cada vez mais pesado.

- Sinto muito... - Falou para si próprio, pegando o revolver e apontando para a cabeça. - Essa é a única solução...

Não, seria egoísmo de mais ir sem dizer nada, então pegou um bloco de papel e uma caneta e começou a escrever.

Assim que terminou deixou o papel sobre a cama e voltou a sentar-se na beira da cama, observou o revolver. Era novo, dado pelo seu irmão caçula como presente de aniversário.

Abriu a boca, colocou o cano da arma ali e o ergue levemente para cima. Segurou a arma com as duas mãos e atirou sem pensar duas vezes.

O barulho chamou a atenção do austríaco que correu para o quarto do mesmo, assim que abriu a porta, visualizou aquela cena horrível e acabou gritando desesperadamente.

Com os berros o germânico mais novo colocou rapidamente as roupas e foi ver o que havia acontecido.

Olhou o quarto, um tanto enjoado pela quantidade de sangue, foi até o papel que quase manchava pelo mesmo e leu.

"Primeiramente, me perdoe por ter feito isso dentro de casa. Não queria dar trabalho, mais do que eu já dava, mas eu fiz isso porque não aguentava mais... Esse sentimento estava ficando muito maior do que devia.

Eu não te via mais como irmão, eu não podia só continuar tendo-te como irmão. Já estava doloroso de mais pra eu engolir todos aqueles: 'Eu te amo, mas do que possa sonhar', 'Eu te amo, morar do seu lado não me basta!' 'Eu te amo e te quero para sempre'.

Ludwig, me perdoe por te ver dessa maneira, fui embora antes de gritar isso para você porque não queria estragar seu relacionamento e também porque não queria que sentisse algo ruim por mim.

Por mais que eu não aguentasse mais te ver apenas como irmão era o que eu tinha e o que eu tentei manter ao máximo.

Desculpe-me, por estar dizendo adeus dessa maneira, mas para mim não dava mais. Juro que eu tentei.

Eu te amo, sempre te amei... Por favor, só não se esqueça disso" .

Sem perceber, o alemão deixa as lágrimas caírem... Como nunca havia percebido? Ele era o culpado da morte, do suicídio de seu irmão e nunca se perdoaria por isso.


End file.
